


Home Decor, a Dare, and a Weekend

by OhSnapDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Pent Up Frustration, Shiro and Keith don't know how to address feelings, Tension, Trapped, nice legs daisy dukes, past drama, singing one time, weird stuff happens when trapped in a home decor store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnapDragon/pseuds/OhSnapDragon
Summary: Much to Keith and Shiro's dismay, the two of them get stuck in a home decor store for an entire holiday weekend.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Home Decor, a Dare, and a Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever.  
If you want to read more of my work or some of my threads I'm also on twitter @ClaireLeAire

* * *

"Come on I saw the cutest set of curtains over there!" Allura ran across the store with a scan gun.

Lance stopped scanning a pillow set and slid over a bed only to trip onto the floor, stumbling to get up and running to his soon be wife to check out the curtains she was gushing over. 

Keith sighed as he watched them runoff. If he could put a name on what was torture for him, this would be it. Being trapped in a home decor store unable to get out. 

It's not like they currently had a choice right now. The group of friends was part of Lance and Allura's wedding crew, all either bridesmaids or groomsmen. Hunk was even Lance's best man and Pidge was Allura's maid of honor. 

So when all of them got the mass text to get here to help with wedding registry gift choices, that meant they had no choice.   
  
"I wish I actually could pronounce these names . . ." Hunk mumbled attempting to read a Swedish name of a display nightstand only to give up miserably. Keith didn't respond at Hunk's desperate attempt to cheer Keith up so he just plainly went to address what was on everyone's mind. 

"It's weird for Shiro to be back, isn't it?"

Keith glanced up to see Allura and Lance glide by to scan more items only to see Shiro not too far from him. He could see the wedding band tan line on Shiro's finger burn bright as a reminder of why Shiro even decided to come back to his friends. 

When Hunk received no answer, he tried again, taking a seat next to Keith on the couch. 

"How's the roommate search going?"

Keith weakly groaned at Hunk, sinking deeper into the couch, letting his body fall lower. Hunk gave him a sympathetic grin. 

"That bad?"

Pidge hopped over the couch, taking a seat on the armrest. She lightly punched Keith on arm, explaining how it's kinda his fault and how's he's not exactly the best roommate. 

Keith scoffs but it's kinda true. The last few roommates he had didn't like him for . . . varying reasons. Some due to how messy he was but other reasons . . .Keith believed he was valid? He knew he was a lot to handle, hence the trouble of finding a new roommate.

Keith reached forward, picking up a table decor rock light-up lamp, admiring it only for Lance to swipe it and scan it. 

"How much longer Lance?" Keith called out. They had been here for a good portion of half a day. He was getting tired and had his own things to do.

Lance walked, backwards, irritated Keith would ask such a thing. 

"If you were going to be so mopey, why did you come?" 

"Didn't you need a table or something? I overheard you talking about it with Hunk . . ." Shiro mentioned walking over to the group, interrupting what could have been a verbal fight with a peppy groom and exhausted Keith. 

Unfortunately, Shiro was right. Kind of. He needed a new drawing desk. So Keith tagged along with this . . . this Allurance wedding escapade nightmare for the free trip to the store to look at desks. Keith got up. His time would be better spent on doing his own thing. Shiro stops examining the table decor, setting down the rock lamp.

"Want me to help?"

"I'm fine."

Keith walked off alone, heading up and down escalators to tables and passing the cafeteria muttering how this place is a maze only for Pidge to slide on the railing and jump in front of Keith. Keith hopped away just on time as the short gal attempted to quicken her pace with Keith's.

"It's still weird, right? For him to be back? We didn't think the marriage would end so quickly but . . . wow."

"It shouldn't be weird," Keith shrugged, trying to calm the anger he had been holding in for months. "So Shiro got married and Shiro drifted away from all of us. So what? The marriage ended after a year and he thinks that gives him the right to just slide in-"

Keith gritted his teeth feeling all the emotions ready to burst. Every little piece of love he felt towards to Shiro where he forced to shove it down as he clapped for Curtis at the wedding and the shoved it down even deeper when Shiro didn't answer his calls or texts.

Only to do this.

"Not weird at all," he muttered.

Pidge didn't buy it but didn't push any buttons as she grabbed a giant stuffed shark from a large bin as they passed by the plush section. She poked Keith with it. 

"Let's go look at the boring desks." 

* * *

Keith didn't want to be at the mall. He really didn't right now. He had a huge list of commissions. He needed to go back to that damn store to still decide in between the two desks he had narrowed down with Pidge and has to still do grocery shopping before stores close for the holiday weekend. 

But then freaking Lance messaged him. 

No. Scratch that. 

Lance sent multiple messages, then called him saying he needed a second opinion, and how 'everyone' else was busy, saying this was 'vital' to the wedding. 

So of course, Keith dropped what he was doing because he was one of the groomsmen and Hunk was too busy planning Lance's and Allura's menu today. 

What was so important!? 

"Oh, what looks better as a wedding bra and panty set on Allura?" Lance asked, in the lingerie store as Allura twirled around in a white lace set and matching heels in front of Keith in a private dressing room. 

Keith attempted to turn and bolt but Lance snagged his friend saying this was 'important' and then Allura begged for Keith's opinion because Lance was just saying everything was great which led to Keith sitting on a couch looking at Allura's next lingerie set, bored out of his mind. 

"What about this one?"

"I don't know. I like the third one more…" Keith said, checking his watch.

Lance scoffs, dragging a handful more elaborate sets for Allura "You only say that cause red is your favorite color! Try!" 

Keith rubbed his nose "Okay um god this one is better than the fourth set but the lace on the second one is the best so if you can find something with lace, like that-" 

"See!!!!" Allura exclaimed pointing at Keith "An artist's eye is what we needed!" Allura kissed Keith's cheek in gratitude bouncing around excited as Lance attempted to find a set with what Keith said. Keith crossed his arms. 

"Are we done?" Keith checked his phone seeing he received another commission. Great.

"You know, maybe if you weren't such a buzzkill all the time..you'd have a date to the wedding-" Lance mutters.Allura tells to him hush. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just you have such a stick up your ass you never do anything fun any anymore," Lance said plainly, handing Allura a new set on a hanger. Keith was no longer looking at his phone.

"I do so!"

Lance glanced at Allura speaking some hidden relationship telepathy language Keith didn't understand as they shared a look. 

"Oh yeah? When was the last time u rode your motorcycle? Wore your leather gloves? I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have become boring you don't even respond to my quips! You don't-"

Keith stood up, now starting to feel enraged.

"I've been working Lance. I don't have time and are you serious? The gloves? The bike-Lance, that doesn't mean anything! We aren't teens anymore! 

"No, but we are in our twenties and you are the only one of us that has a retirement fund and two saving accounts!? " Lance exclaimed throwing bras and underwear around causing Allura to duck. 

Keith could only gape. 

"I…I just had a lot of time- "

Lance is picking up the stuff from the floor, shaking his head, now being the one filled with rage. 

"It's so weird like not even Shiro or Hunk are that far down set up or thinking about that and they are the responsible ones! Dude! Live a little but no! And I just -" Lance lets out a frustrated groan 

"I want the wedding to be fun and you're not going to have fun! You are going to be checking your phone for another commison email or wanting to work and it's like you haven't have fun all year!!! You look so….burnt ….out…."

Lance tosses the clothes on the chair and sits on the floor which is now a complete mess due to Lance's meltdown. Keith looks at Allura and she shrugs tugging the bra strap. 

"He's . . . kinda right," Allura mumbled agreeing with Lance. 

Keith didn't realize he was working himself into the ground and seeing even Allura and Lance, two people who have been obsessed over their wedding, take time to address this put a new perspective.

He batted his hands to his sides, nervous. 

".... okay, let's do something fun."

"Like what? Freaking balance your checkbooks?" Lance bitterly shot back.

Keith actually really needed to do that along with the grocery shopping but if he said that right now Lance would strangle him. So instead he made a mistake and said. 

"You decide." 

Lance did a double-take and then looked at Allura who could only hopelessly shrug, unable to give a suggestion. Lance looked around the room his eyes growing bright. He then picked one of the pristine, elaborate wedding lingerie sets. 

"Put this on." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Put on the bra. Put on the underwear." 

Keith nervously laughed looking at Allura but she put one hand on her hip and motioned to her own elaborate set. 

"Do it Keith." 

Keith geniunely thought they were joking but when no one moved for a good minute he realized this was real and they were truly telling him to but on panties and a bra.

What the hell? Why not.

And in a difficult fifteen minutes, asking Allura for help with the straps and extending them, he was standing in front of the couple, who were nodding. 

"Not bad . . . you know you actually pull off lingerie well . . " Lance complimented and Allura agreed.

Keith crossed his arms feeling the lace and fur trim against his chest. 

"Okay ha ha this is great I'm all loose. This has been fun!" Keith said, starting to feel a little cold.

"Smile!" 

Allura grabbed Keith and clutched him as Lance took a picture of the two of them. He held up the phone showing the picture of Keith and Allura wearing wedding lingerie. 

He then set a timer.  
  
Twenty four hours.

"You have to wear it that long."

Keith blinked. 

"And what happens if I don't." 

Allura shrugs. 

"It's just not deleted but do you really want Lance to have that type of blackmail against you?" she gripped Keith's shoulder and it was as there was a devil on his shoulder and Lance himself was her minion waving the phone around happily. 

"How do you know I just won't take it off?" Keith pointed out 

Allura then tapped his shoulder slowly, her perfectly manicured nails nearly clawing him. 

"Can you? Easily? Without help?" 

Lance frantically waves his arms, touching Allura's shoulder in excitement signaling another idea. He set up a few more timers showing them to Keith 

"You also have to send selfies at these times so we know you just didn't take it off using something or getting help. You now, cheat?" 

He sighed. The damn lingerie nightmare contraption was insane enough. He still had to go get the desk and get the groceries so he wouldn't be able to take such a thing off in a small bathroom stall in between trips? Maybe at his house but what would be the point if he would have to put it back on for the selfies?

He might as well just entertain the two of them… 

Besides. The underwear wasn't uncomfortable nor did anyone know he was wearing it so no harm no foul. 

"One final thing…" Keith reached for his pants and began putting them on. He held up the price tag of the expensive set way out of his price range. "I'm not paying for it."

"Oh, we wouldn't dare" Allura put her hand to her heart

* * *

Keith could punch one of these - what were these? Keith grabbed one of the cups attempting to read the label and gave up at the fancy complex name, mentally screaming. He couldn't find the desks. He couldn't find even a single worker. He had been at this for a few hours now but the damn store huge, having more than a few floors. Sure, there were painted steps on the floor, saying they led to specific locations but Keith was beginning to believe they were diversions to specifically ruin Keith's life.

He turned a corner and clawed the air. He was back at the laundry section for the fifth time. He turned around, bumping into the chest of someone. 

"Keith?" 

He immediately drew back as Keith looked up to see Shiro, who just as confused. 

"What are you doing here?" Keith could only ask. The day was just getting more stressful by the minute. He could wait to get a desk. He just needed to get out. Now. 

"I came back to get that nice little rock lamp I saw when we all went to help Allura and Lance...but I can't find it. You're here for the desk? Right?" 

Keith ran his hands through his hair and then onto the back of his head. 

"Yeah. Same problem. Can't find it." 

"You would think these things would help ya know -" Shiro kicked his heel on the ground, signaling for the painted footstep art to assist customers to find what they are looking for. Keith snorted and for a moment, just a moment, things felt like how things used to be. 

But moments don't last forever as Keith tensed up again. 

"Let's try to find the exit and leave. "

"Oh okay," Shiro said, his voice getting smaller and Keith felt bad but he reminded himself he shouldn't at all. Besides, he didn't have time for this. 

"They are playing the same music as they did yesterday . . . the same pop song list . . ." Shiro mumbled and Keith was barely listening. Did they pass this section before?

"Shiro have we-"

Half of the lights in the store went out one by one until the place was lowly lit. Then an announcement followed that the store is now closed.

"What . . ." Keith nervously looked around. "Now that can't be true . . ." He checked his watch. They were past closing time. Shiro nudged to Keith.

"We should hurry. We shouldn't overstay if the store is closed. We could get in trouble."

Moments pass paired with a few more dead ends until they finally find the exit only to discover it was closed a shut, steel door. Shiro walked back and forth examining the situation as Keith kicked the door repeatedly, attempting to break it, refusing to believe what was happening. It didn't budge for a second and Keith leaned down trying to pull it up.

"It's locked. It's on a timer. See?" 

Shiro pointed to the corner of the door. Keith crawled over to see that it was set to open when the holiday weekend was over. Shock, confusion but mostly disbelief set in as Keith mentioned frantically there had to be a night shift worker or security guard somewhere walking around here, there is no way they would leave the store empty.

Shiro reminded Keith again that it was the holiday weekend and no one was working.

Keith went back to kicking the door. This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to let it happen but the way Shiro kept trying to calm him down was really making his fear only rise higher by the second. Keith gave another hard kick giving up spinning ina circle looking for another option until settling on a map kiosk, quickly grabbing a pamphlet, scanning locations across the store. 

There had to be another way out.

Shiro was tripping, trying to follow the speedy Keith who zipped amongst the store, who was doing his best to decipher the mess of the map. After thirty minutes of running like chickens with cut heads, Keith crumples the map, practically screaming. Shiro did his best to catch his breath at the moment of Keith stopping. 

"Keith just wait-"

"Our phones! We can call someone!"

"Keith-"

Keith pulled out his realizing he had no signal. He reached for Shiros only to see Shiro already showing his screen. No signal as well and a near-dead battery. 

"I already tried Keith. We need to work together and slow down, Shiro practically pleads, giving Keith a look that he has to stay calm in a situation like this. Keith closes his eyes for what felt like an eternity for Shiro until finally muttering a stiff-

"Fine. What do you suggest?"

"There has to be a landline phone here or an emergency exit so we should look for that?" Shiro suggested.

That . . .that was actually not a bad idea. Keith put his hand out, motioning for Shiro to lead the way and Shiro hesitantly did despite both of them not even knowing where they were going. Keith sighed.

If he was going to be stuck with Shiro for a bit he might as well make the situation a bit more bearable. 

"It's weird that the music is still playing but half the electricity is out? And half the lights . . ."

"The electricity that is on is probably for night shift workers? Minimal lights so they can clean and use facilities and breakrooms . . . they must have forgotten to shut it off. The power for the doors is on a different system. The planetarium has the same kind of timer."

"I forgot you worked there . . ."

"I figured. You haven't been in a while. You used to even have an unlimited pass . . ." Shiro gave a half-smile at the memories of Keith visiting him all the time at work. He then frowned, switching back to the main subject. "As for the music . . .that's weird. It must be a busted track player . . ."

They two of them continued to make small talk for a moment such as pointing out various silly items throughout the store and discussing Allura and Lance's wedding, occasionally using Keith's phone to check for a signal only finding disappointment with each check. 

"How about this door?" Shiro asked, looking at the door clearly for employees with the sign saying restricted access. He bent down, seeing it was locked with a keypad. "We just need to find a code and-"

"Shiro! Move!" Shiro moved out of the way at Keith's command to see a microwave hit the keypad busting it completely and opening the door with a sad, beeping noise. Shiro stuttered shocked. 

"Keith! There were easier ways-"

"Really?" Keith questioned as he grabbed the handle. "Pidge taught me that's the fastest way to hack."

Shiro could scold Keith but Keith did open the door so there was no true point when he might have found a solution. The two of them walk into the employee area, passing by lockers, employee bathroom, and a security office. They find another exit but Shiro is baffled, seeing the same metal door and timer, saying there needs to be an emergency exit for situations like this. He turns to see Keith jimmying the security office lock. 

Keith could feel Shiros's eyes on him and stops at the judgemental gaze. 

"Oh, now we have standards?!"

Shiro huffs and Keith opens the security office door. Of course, they discover a 24-hour camera feed of multiple locations throughout the store but no security guard meaning Shiro was right, the store was empty except for the two of them. Keith sees a landline phone to the side and bolts to it while Shiro sees a lost-and-found box. 

Shiro is picking through the surprisingly full box stopping to hear Keith curse. He looks to see Keith lifts the cord of the land-line revealing it was chewed out. 

"Looks like a rat could have done that." 

"How can you be so calm!?" Keith slams the land-line phone down.

"Wasting energy and stressing out about this isn't going to help either of us," Shiro muttered as he flipped the box over.Keith raises an eyebrow seeing multiple arrays of items. Shiro started opening purses and bags causing Keith to snort. 

"Don't those belong to people?" 

Shiro didn't stop what he was doing. Instead, he continued to search.

"Yeah but maybe-" Shiro pulled out a pink switchblade from a Versace bag "-maybe some of them won't mind if we borrow of few things."

Keith straightens up, seeing the blade, an actually useful item.

"Oh shit." 

Shiro closes the blade and tosses it to Keith, who scrambles for the new accessory that could help them. Shiro continues to shift through things also throwing Keith a sweater. 

"What-

"In case we have to stay for two days,"

"We aren't being locked in here." 

"We already are so, just in case . . ."

Shiro grabbed another sweater on himself. He then ripped the next bag open, sighing reading expiration dates in some of the foods on the snacks. Keith commented about how they could get food from the cafeteria and he could open the door with the switchblade if they wanted to eat but he reminded Shiro they weren't staying long.

Shiro didn't say anything as he ran his hands across multiple items across the table, stopping to let out a chuckle. 

'"Whoever this Lola was had to have lube in her purse?" Shiro brings up a bottle from the clear mom designed purse he was shifting through now and Keith involuntarily choked. 

"That's so ba-wait, we might need that-!" 

Now it was Shiro's turn to choke, confused. Keith snatched it, not noticing Shiro's bright red face.

"It can loosen the locks and help with the blade if I need to open something! " Keith delightfully pointed out now starting to get a really shotty makeshift lock picking set. Shiro nodded, his head imitating a bobblehead in fashion. 

"Yeah! Right! For the doors! "

They continued to look through lost and found for a bit trying to make sure they got through everything. Every phone they found was either password-protected, was out of battery, or like Keith's, had no signal. Keith, gleefully, found some hairpins (for more locks), a nice hair clip with the tag in its little shopping bag, and a nice pen (those were things Keith wanted to which Shiro found sweet and let Keith take because screw it, today was shitty enough and it looked like they collected dust enough)

Shiro even admired a good looking pair of shades and a little NASA keychain that also had a healthy film of dust showing how long they have been abandoned. Keith chanted he should just take them. Shiro put them back saying it wouldn't be right. With a pout, they collected their things and headed out. Keith said on how he wanted to try the front door again but Shiro kept saying it would be a bust because it's the same one as his job, so trying to even break it could cause harm on themselves. 

"Would it trigger an alarm?"

"Not from the inside but god that's a good idea. Maybe if we are lucky someone will try to break in from the outside," Shiro said, reeling back to see Keith had stopped walking and was eyeing the cafeteria just up the unmoving escalator. 

"Hungry?"

"No, we aren't staying long we have to find a way-" 

Keith's stomach growled and he puts his head in his hands muttering how he was supposed to go grocery shopping. So with that, Shiro was sitting on the cashier counter as Keith was picking the lock to the cafeteria doors. Shiro watched the spectacle as Keith smugly unlocked the doors, holding the travel sizes bottle of lube, a bent bobby pin, and knife saying "Told you" and Shiro couldn't help but commend Keith with applause. Keith looked away, mumbling a sheepish thank you. 

Keith flipped the lights frowning that it wasn't working 

"We would have to turn in main lights at a breaker box," Shiro commented, disappointed as he flips some burners on to give them more light than the low lights of the nightly lamps throughout the store. Keith frowned 

"We don't know where that is? I mean maintenance maybe?" Shiro shrugged but Keith was right because it's a gamble and maintenance doors could have a different set of security systems. Along with not knowing where the breaker box was, the entire store was a mess of a maze of locations so who knows when they would find it. 

Keith opened a fridge, pulling back 

"Are u still on your cheese kick?" 

Shiro leaned on the counter. 

"It's not a cheese kick. Cheese just goes great with everything." 

Keith rolls his eyes but doesn't argue. Only because Shiro is kind of right but he wasn't going to give Shiro satisfaction of that. He began to bring out burgers and started prepping ingredients. Shiro attempted to help hit Keith tuts saying he's shit at cooking and always was

"You're good at dessert. I know they have dessert here. 

Shiro went through the boxes. Keith was right/He found supplies to make different types of desserts and he asked Keith what he wanted 

"Chocolate?" Keith pitched. Shiro reached for bags of chocolate chips knowing exactly what to make now. Shiro was rolling out dough and in between the silence, a thought popped.

"Lighting," he said.

"Yeah, we need more," Keith blatantly addressed now making a salad. 

"No! Keith. This is an entire home decor store. There is a lighting section. We can get lighting ourselves!

Keith stopped cutting vegetables turning to Shiro. 

"Fuck, actually, that's right. I saw pixie lights and flashlights earlier and even movable desk lamps when I was with Lance and Allura that day-"

"They wanted lamps? 

"No. We got trapped! 

Keith aggressively went back to chopping food. Shiro went for one of the paper towel dispensers to clean his hands and walked around reaching to Keith only to stop himself. He rubbed his shoulder but still chose to talk. 

"Look-" 

Keith stopped cutting the food at Shiro taking yet refused to look at him. 

"-this sucks. Us being stuck here. Especially since it's a Friday night and no one is coming to open these stupid doors until Monday morning-"

Keith attempts to repeat the same thing where he's been trying to reassure himself that they are going to get out but Shiro gives Keith one look at Keith knows it's unlikely that they will leave until those doors open. Shiro continues to speak. 

"-we are in a huge warehouse with food, decent heating, and places to rest. It's just until early Monday morning until a manager or some poor underpaid worker comes in and then you can yell your head off about this and how this sucked so much. But it's going to be okay, Keith "

Keith flinched at the reassurance. It had been so long to hear Shiro talk in such a soothing tone that it actually hurt but Keith didn't want to address it. So he just said-

" I know. "

Shiro walked back to continue making cookies and Keith put on gloves as he began making hamburger patties. 

"Do you still like your cookies with white chocolate chips and dark chocolate chips combined?" 

Keith whipped his whole body around to stare at Shiro.

"You still remember?" 

Shiro didn't look up as he proceeded to make the cookies. He smiled. 

"Yeah! I mean it was so weird but good? And no bakery around us ever made them so Hunk or Allura always had to make them for you but you kept requesting them so much they had to teach you-" 

Keith could feel the warmth in his chest return as Shiro continued to ramble about past times. The warmth that felt so comforting to Keith every time he was around Shiro. 

The warmth that burned Keith when Shiro left them.

Oh no.

* * *

"I don't see why we can't just eat in the cafeteria" Keith commented as he carried a tray with his food and a cup of water. Shiro shrugged. 

"Cause now there is are no rules. Besides, haven't you ever wanted to be in a store after hours? Some people break into stores to do this kinda dumb stuff-" 

"Eat in random places?" 

"What? No, just hang around or try to spend a night in a store. We kinda get the free opportunity I guess." 

Keith made an unenthusiastic "Yay." as they set their trays down in the gardening section in a fake patio area display with plants, a hammock, table, lounge chairs, all the works. 

Okay, so it wasn't bad. It was better than the cafeteria. It was nice. Keith hated to admit it. He reached for a cookie but before taking a bite Keith pointed Out 

"-we need to break the locks on the bathrooms-" 

Shiro stopped drinking his soda and nodded 

"You're right. Besides the customer one, the employee one is locked - 

" - and I'm not bolting across the store every time I need to a pis-homigod "Keith couldn't stop the reaction from himself as he took the bite of the cookie. Shiro watched gleefully as Keith took another bite. 

"You're never that good at baking!? What the hell Shiro? "

Shiro innocently poked his salad. 

"Been practicing and saw the ingredients and decided to try out ur favorite. Is it good? "

Keith had already scarfed down the whole cookie while Shiro was watching with twinkly eyes. Keith grabbed his burger. 

"It's alright. "

Shiro slid another cookie to him and Keith slowly took it. Bastard. 

As Keith ate he looked around the area of the store, swinging in the hammock. Shiro chewed his food admiring the flowers. 

"I liked this section a lot. Always liked the plants . . ." 

"Yeah? You wanted to have a mini garden, right? You even asked Pidge for seeds? Did that ever happen" 

Shiro another took a bite. 

"Nope. Curtis didn't want to ruin the windowsill now the backyard so seeds are still in the drawer." 

Shiro said it so . . . 

Hollow? Empty? Like Curtis was a stranger not someone he had just spent the past year living with? Keith eyed the wedding band tan line, the burning pit feeling getting worse. None of the friends knew why Curtis and Shiro got divorced. It just happened one day and Shiro called up Matt, becoming reconnected with the group through Allura inviting him to the wedding. 

"Well, you can start now-" 

"-through the divorce, I have to look for a new place so I don't. . . . I don't think much about this? The gardening or other hobbies…" 

Keith narrowed his eyes. 

But. He. Did. 

He chose to sit in the fucking plant section. 

"-are you moving far or-? " Keith prodded, stabbing his salad. Shiro looked at Keith confused. 

"What? No? I'm staying with Matt right now until. I find a place it's just hard-"

Keith scoffed 

"What?" 

A drop of the fork and Keith made air quotations around the sentence, repeating Shiro.

"'It's hard.'" 

"... It is. Going through a divorce is hard." 

Keith was about to take a bite of the cookie but slowly set it down.

"Yeah. So is losing your best friend. So is he practically falling off the face of the planet for a year only to return as nothing happened with no explanation? After all those years, guess it's just easy to get up and leave like that!" 

Keith stood up with the tray making a loud clatter, his frustration getting the best of him. He began to storm off. 

"Keith!" 

Keith walked back only to snatch the half-eaten cookie and drink, glare at Shiro, and then walk away, again. Shiro stumbled, following Keith who munched angrily and took loud sips of water. 

"You don't understand-" 

A garbled laugh of doubt in between sips is all Keith could give Shiro. Shiro tried again. 

"I - Keith I-" 

Keith finished the drink, tossing the plastic cup to who knows where letting it clatter with a crash, hitting something made of glass. 

"Explain it then. Explain the year of not talking to me? Maybe I can get everyone else but me?"

Shiro stammered and Keith rolled his eyes. 

"I'm. Going. To. Find. Light." 

"I didn't know what to do about Curtis. I dove in way too fast before I realized I didn't love him." 

Keith stopped. He didn't turn to face Shiro but let him talk. 

"I didn't want to admit right away and I thought maybe if I stayed then I could just let myself feel what I thought I felt for him but… it never happened and so -" 

Shiro sighed. Keith sniffed with a new side to the story but…. still there were pieces of a puzzle missing. 

"But me? I don't understand? "

"I was afraid Keith and embarrassed and I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry," Shiro said, it all tumbling it out in a truly genuine fashion that had to be the truth. 

Keith clenched his fists with shut eyes only to release in exhaustion. He was tired. Keith was purely tired of the sick feeling he felt every time he thought of that lonely year without Shiro and now… now Shiro was here. 

Shiro took cautious steps to Keith. 

"I'm not forgiving you that easily." 

"Okay-" 

"You could have called -" 

"I m sorry. I should have-" 

"I missed talking to you." 

Shiro's eyes widened big as Keith look dead at him. Shiro quickly turned away, slightly coughing. 

"I missed talking to you too Keith." 

* * *

By a golden miracle, they found the lighting section of the store. Keith tested one of the lamps with a drawstring and grinned to discover the display worked. 

"This is great. If the displays are working here. That means all of the displays around the stores should work plus we can grab some flashlights and fairy lights and. . . " 

Shiro let his hand run across the glass beads of a chandelier light fixture. He stared at the ornate jewels almost transfixed as Keith cut in with a-

" Hey! What's with you? "

"What? Nothing "

"Something is now you're all quiet."

Shiro walked forward and continued to reassure he was fine but Keith began to pull a light string down illuminating Shiro. 

"No. You're not." 

Shiro turned off the light 

Keith retaliated by following him and beginning to turn on multiple lights to which Shiro attempted to turn off causing a whole game until Shiro was surrounded by multicolored glows and bright lights with Keith crossed arm in front of him. He had nowhere to hide.

"Talk to me." 

Shiro parted his lips slightly to quickly shut. Keith only got more perplexed.

Then Shiro reached for his face causing Keith to still at Shiro's cold, metal prosthetic on his cheek. 

And Keith was - 

Keith was feeling extremely weak at the knees at the touch as Shiro's thumb gently stroked his cheek. The array of lights didn't help as Shiro was brightened like a deity in front of Keith. Keith wanted to shove him away, shout, do anything because he shouldn't be feeling all bubbly and fuzzy, no, he should be mad but he was calling to the touch with eyelids closing slowly and if he could just let himself - 

Shiro withdrew his hand and just like that, Keith was broken from the spell. 

"Crumb. There was a crumb on your face," Shiro quickly explained. 

"Oh. Thank… you?" Keith rubbed his face in confusion. He tried not to be a messy eater but who knows . . . maybe under the stress today he didn't pay attention.

Shiro brought their attention to them getting some flashlights and setting up strings with other lights and with that, their priorities shifted. 

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to set some lights over by the cafeteria and turn on more display lights. Won't far. Yell if you need me," Shiro called out. 

"Kay!" Keith called out from the employee bathroom stall as he tried for the third time to rip off the bra. He was going to murder Allura and Lance. That was the second goal after the escaped this nightmare store. Burn this store to the ground, then kill two of his friends-

He was joking of course but may push their wedding cake to the ground because he was slamming his head against the bathroom stall. The bra wouldn't come off. It's not like he could send the selfies anyway. He still had no signal and his phone was reaching no battery soon as well.

At least the god damn panties were easier so going to the bathroom was manageable. He slammed the door shut going to the sink to wash his hands and wondering if perhaps he missed an object in the lost and found that could help him (he really didn't want to put a switchblade to his back. It also would be hard to ditch such an ornate bra with Shiro by his side constantly) 

He checked his watch. It was already Saturday morning. Okay, he could do this. They could do this. He just needed to survive Saturday night and then the Sunday night and then early morning someone will open the doors. 

Keith turned the faucet off watching the foamy soap swirl down the drain and then looked at his reflection not even believing himself. A knock in the men's room interrupted his mental pep talk. Keith patted stray away hairs as Shiro walked in 

"So I turned on a few of the display lamps around us. There are probably more by places like bedrooms and living room areas. Here." 

Shiro handed Keith a mini flashlight 

"Did we set up the rest of the string lights?" 

"What was left. Most were bought cause of the holiday so I just put them in the garden area, laundry, and the big warehouse area with the docking and cash registers? That place is darker so everything else is dependent on the store's lights. Thankfully, the string ones are battery operated."

Keith walks past Shiro and they leave the restroom to see that indeed they had illuminated the place better. He walks over to a location with a help sign and a store map. Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

"Still thinking of a way out?" 

"I just… " Keith holds his arms out. " I didn't think this would be the weekend and I had so much work to do . . . "

"I've never seen you this stressed . . ."

Keith barked a laugh.

"It's because I am. I have to find a new roommate so I have to go through applications and interviews, work on commissions, do chores, and this weekend was the desk thing. On top of that, the wedding stuff with Allura and Lance's stupid questions."

"Stupid questions?" Shiro inquired, curious.

"Oh yeah like they had me - never mind the point is I'm just - I had plans." 

"You and me both." 

"Like what?" 

"I told you was looking for a new place? Had some places I was going to check out and then I had to work on a new design for the planetarium's website. Then pick some of my stuff from Curtis."

Shiro bit his lip taking, a leap with a question.

"Why don't you visit the planetarium anymore?"

"Life got too busy . . ." 

"I thought it was because of me."'

Keith took a seat at a display rocking chair. He glanced up at Shiro as he rocked back and forth.

"It was at first."

"I'm not surprised," Shiro said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I started to dive into my work. And then hobbies got shoved to the side. So did friends…" 

Shiro bit his lip. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"You don't have to keep apologizing you know-" Keith twitched rubbing his head. "Is it just me or see you already getting sick of the same  
twenty songs being played on a loop?" 

"I mean… kinda? I've been tuning it out? They aren't bad… what are they…? Early 2000s hits?" 

"Let's go turn em off." 

* * *

Shiro had reluctantly followed Keith back to the worker's area and was now watching Keith break into the boss's office. He commented on how much trouble the two of them might get for all of this. Keith could only bitterly scoff. 

"I once watched you cliff dive. You love danger." 

Shiro propped his shoulder against the wall listening to the knife go against metal. 

"Not as much as you -" 

Keith stopped lock picking. 

"What?" 

"D-Danger! You love danger more!" Shiro frantically explained standing straight and Keith pointed the knife, shaking and laughing with a tinted flush. 

"R-Right!" Keith agreed. "That's right!" 

He then flipped the knife and jammed it back in with extreme force going back to work. Shiro smacked his face. Keith then brought out the travel size lubricant out and Shiro didn't even dare look as he heard the little squirt and Keith continuing to lock pick away until a click was heard. 

Keith put his supplies away in his stolen sweater pockets wiping his hands along the way and Shiro offered his hand to help Keith up. Keith graciously took it with a soft smile as they cautiously walked in with a Shiro turning in his own flashlight to the nearly dark room. 

"Look over there" Keith pointed to a cage and of course there it was a sound system with the cd set playing music. Keith frowned wondering why it was in a specifically designed cage. Shiro muttered there had to be some employee story there. Keith tried to claw in between the cage to shut it off but couldn't due to it being locked up. Shiro tilted his head looking at the sound system. 

"Matt had one of these. The sound system, not the . . . .cage. It needs to be overridden online as well." 

"Then let's do that!" Keith said, walking to the computer trying to ignore the blaring Kesha he's heard for the hundredth time today. They brought up the screen seeing the one word they really didn't need to right now.

PASSWORD? 

Keith did a full 360 degree walk in disbelief as Shiro frowned. Pretty much everything that was going wrong was and they weren't going to be able to figure a password out to a computer to someone they never even met. Keith slid down the wall and sat down as the song ended switching to another boppy dance song. 

"I'm so tired. I want to go home." 

Shiro took a seat across Keith. 

"I know." 

"I want to draw on my couch. I want to watch my stupid action movies as I work on those boring commissions and then look through roommate applications." 

Keith put his head in his hands. 

"Why are you looking for a roommate?" 

"What?" 

"What happened to Romelle?"

Keith looked up at Shiro, who was genuinely interested. 

"She had to move. I've been trying to find someone but they all leave because they don't like how messy the place gets from commission work or because . . ."

Keith paused for a moment and Shiro didn't need Keith to explain. 

"The nightmares?" 

Keith leaned against the wall, bringing his knees up. 

"Yeah. I mean, they aren't as bad but not everyone can handle someone who has traumatic nightmares from when they survived a fire so -" Keith inhaled sharply. "-testing roommates has been funnnnn."

"I thought u were going to get a therapy dog?" 

"-... had to put that on hold cause I needed a roommate. See how one thing kind of relates to the next?" Keith clasped his hands tightly signaling everything was connected in one shitty grand scheme.

Shiro got up. Keith wasn't sure what was happening. Another offer of the hand. 

"Come on." 

* * *

They were back in the cafeteria kitchen with Shiro was shifting through ingredients. 

Keith tried to see what Shiro was doing but then Shiro quickly turned around and grabbed Keith by the waist propping him on the counter with a surprised squeak coming from the young man. He had truly forgotten how strong Shiro was and could effortlessly do that. 

"We are going to make your favorite food because my grandparents always said making your favorite foods when life beats you down makes you feel better and you deserve to feel better," Shiro said as he pulled out flour, eggs, sauces, and a slab of ribs. Shiro frowned." Well as close as we can get to your favorite foods . . . "

Keith leaned forward, hugging himself not remembering the last time he made pasta nor ribs. Shiro was right. He loved barbecue foods and pasta. All types for both but both variation of foods took time if you wanted them to taste delicious. Keith had to opt for cheap takeout or microwave versions if he was in the mood for the flavor. It was never the same.

He never complained because he got used to no longer indulging himself. Keith then quirked his lip in curiosity taking the ingredients to start a barbecue sauce. 

"Is that why you made my favorite cookies?" 

Shiro was already defrosting the meat. 

"Noooo I just needed to test the cookies on someone." 

The grin on Shiro betrayed him. Keith clipped his hair back and hopped down

"Sure." 

Keith couldn't fault Shiro because as the Saturday began to pass and they spent their day on making foods from scratch along with Keith trying to make sure Shiro didn't burn down the kitchen, his troubles started to become a thing of the past even if it was just in the kitchen for the time. 

"Ah! No, you're pressing the raviolis too hard so they will burst, here see -" 

Keith reached over Shiro's hands and guided his fingers showing him how to be gentler. Shiro turned saying Keith was good at this. Keith took the compliment bashfully saying it's just from watching cooking shows and they stopped sharing a stare realizing how utterly close they were with Keith was pressed up against Shiro with his hands over Shiro's. They pulled away with nervous laughter 

"Thanks for the mini-lesson!" Shiro hastily said and Keith backed up.

"No problem! I got to get back to the meat!" Keith's face only got redder. "The barbecue meat! The ribs!"

"Yes! That!" Shiro agreed and they both quietly groaned as they went back to their own tasks. The awkwardness was soon silenced with sounds of kitchen tools, ovens being opened, and the water being boiled 

Keith didn't even realize it had become late afternoon until he was instructing Shiro how to drop the pasta in and had to check his watch to take out the ribs only to be shocked at…. how fast? Time had flown with Shiro?

They had soon quickly realized they had made too much food and even had leftovers from earlier so they shoved much if it one of the fridges for later and grabbed trays with new drinks. 

"So where will we be dining today?"

"How about living rooms/bedrooms? After this, I kinda want to rest…?" Keith said feeling exhausted as he hadn't slept since yesterday. Shiro gave a nod as they passed the plush section. Shiro remarked on how cute all the plushies were and Keith ridiculed at the oversized extravagant ness at some of them saying they don't need to be that big. 

After what Keith timed was a twelve-minute walk, they arrived to the multiple living and bedrooms.

"Pick ur poison." 

And they randomly sat in a sleek, black living area with silver accents.   
With food set down and both of them comfortable, they ate together eating the fruits of their labor. Shiro moaned at a bite of food. 

"I'll never get tired of your cooking." 

Keith didn't want to keep letting himself get too used to Shiro's kindness so he looked around and changed subject to-

"It's disorienting… It feels like we are in a house but then-" 

He turns to the left and sees an open area with couches on display. Shiro nodded, wiping barbecue sauce off his lips on his wrist. 

"I know, right? I mean all this TV plays is the same channel of this waterfall? Ridiculous. I'm calling the cable company." 

Keith coughed the bite of his food, laughing involuntarily. Shiro seemed so triumphant at the achievement of making Keith laugh genuinely. 

"Better get your money back. "

" Oh, I plan too. And have you noticed, we have no doors!" Shiro slammed his fork down in mock anger. 

" Scandalous. " Keith put a hand to his chest enjoying their little rouse tears in his eyes. With a wipe of his eyes, he noticed Shiro's wrists were dirty with barbecue sauce.

"Shiro, you have a little - " Keith pointed with his fork. 

" Oh right."

Shiro took a long lick of his bare skin with tongue, humming in pleasure with eyes closed, and Keith dropped his fork.

Shiro smacked his lips and glanced at Keith as he picked up his fork. 

"I really . . . never get tired of your cooking." 

Keith grabbed his fork, gripping it. He wasn't going to survive until Monday morning. -

* * *

The great thing Shiro and Keith realized about having the entire home decor warehouse to rest in is they had the pick of the litter on where to sleep. They decided to choose a housing design with bedrooms of wooden detailing and fancy art pieces paired with adjoining bedrooms. Shiro offered Keith the bigger one to which Keith couldn't help but laugh saying if he just wanted a bigger bedroom or bed he could walk over to another room or area. 

Shiro nodded and they said their goodnights walking off. Keith collapsed into the display room bed with the open doors, dim lighting, and price tags on everything as he snuggled in the fancy sheets. He could hear Shiro do the same behind the propped-up walls. 

"Shiro?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thanks . . ." 

A long pause from Shiro and then a nervous confused chuckle 

" . . . For what?" 

"For earlier. The cooking. It made me feel better. You . . . helped me feel better," Keith attempted to explain, finding it easier to talk to Shiro without looking at him. 

Another gap of silence. Keith thought Shiro had fallen asleep. 

"Shiro?" 

"I'm here! I'm here . . .I'm - . . . I'm happy it helped Keith. Let's get some rest." 

Keith wasn't sure if he imagined the tinge of happiness in Shiro's voice but Keith wanted to believe it so he pulled up the covers. 

He really wanted to believe it. 

* * *

Shiro woke up restless and exhausted due to the sounds of whimpering and pants getting louder next across the wall. At first, he thought he was imagining it or having a nightmare hearing such sad, painful sounds. 

Then he sat up in his bed realizing the reality of the situation with a horrified gasp throwing off his covers and walking to the next room to see Keith trashing and sobbing in his sleep, mumbling in fear. 

He quickly rushed to Keith's side, pulling down some off the covers so he could untangle Keith. He smoothed his messy hair wiping the tears, already feeling a gut-wrenching pain seeing the distressing pain on Keith's face reliving the awful memory as he continued to move back and forth.

"Keith-Keith-Keith," Shiro repeated, rubbing his hand over and over Keith's arm. A stifled groan and Shiro's palm trailed up to with cheek, his hand wiping more tears while breathing steadied with Keith waking up dazed and utterly exhausted from the nightmare. With a broken voice, he croaked out. 

"Shiro?" 

"You were having another nightmare." 

Keith began to be brought back to the present assessing where he was seeing the small room and Shiro in front of him, holding his face with such concern and-

"S-Shiro-" Keith broke seeing him here. Shiro brought Keith in for a tight hold telling him it's going to be alright, telling him that he's here. Keith wiped his soaked face in Shiro's shoulder finding comfort in the hold he was in, his hands balling into fists. 

Shiro uttered something into Keith's shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles over Keith's back but Keith didn't hear it the first time. 

"Do you want me to stay? The night?" Shiro repeated. "I can sleep in the chair or -" 

Keith tightened his grasp causing Shiro to cut off. 

"-o-or I can stay here with you… in the bed in case…of another nightmare?" Shiro offered and Keith nodded fast, his grip loosening and removing himself away from Shiro. He began to make space and Shiro climbed in. He dubiously looked at Keith, who already was lying down. 

"Do you want to talk about it, Keith? The nightmare?"

Keith chewed his lip until he was sure he was about to bleed. He glanced at Shiro who was looking at Keith with such concern and care. 

"They are always the same. Even if I try therapy or a medication, I still get reminded of that awful fire-"

Shiro shifted, bringing the covers up for both of them, moving down so he could be eye to eye with Keith. Keith was starting to find his own throat closing off and his tongue drying with Shiro's eyes fixated on him but he endured. 

"-and I know. I know my dad made the choice to have me evacuated and him-" 

Keith didn't say what Shiro knew. What all their friends knew about Keith's father getting Keith out of the house fire but at the price of his own life. It was a topic everyone didn't dare touch out of respect for the family. 

" -it's just. These nightmares. I still feel that scorching heat and smell that awful fucking stench of burning flesh-" 

Keith's voice stunned himself with a strangled cry he didn't know he was holding in. Shiro instantly opened his arms out to bring Keith in for another tight embrace. Keith instantly obliged because let's face it, Shiro was comforting and he craved that soothing spell he fell under every time he was around Shiro. 

"But you are okay," Shiro whispered. "The nightmare is gone and right now you are okay." 

Keith put his hands on Shiro's shoulders to get a better look at him. 

"But it's like… It's like a waiting period? With recurring dreams? I know it's gonna come back -" 

"What if it doesn't?" 

Keith couldn't comprehend the thought. He almost snorted in disbelief as he crossed his arms and Shiro laid his back continuing 

"No seriously. What if this one was the last." 

"But it won't be."  
  
"But maybe believing in that little lie gives you hope? A bit of bravery to fight it? Because you're strong Keith. You are incredibly tough and amazing and you - I um-" 

Keith glanced at Shiro to see him trailing off. Keith weakly smirked as side-eyed him. 

"What else am I?" 

"What?" 

"You were showering me with compliments." 

"Was not." 

"You are incredibly strong Keith! You are amazing Keith! You are-" Keith repeated Shiro with false bravado. He didn't even have to look at Shiro to know he was glaring at him for the jest. 

"So annoying -" Shiro bumped his shoulder on Keith's who laughed in response.

"You're beautiful." 

Keith's eyes widened. 

"What did you say?"

Shiro put his hands behind his head and stared the ceiling. 

"You're kind but you cover it with this aloof coldness because you put walls up. You give the best gifts. You say you don't have time for your friends but then you go out of the way for them."

Shiro yawned. Keith's face was feeling hot. 

"Shiro," Keith whispered ever so slightly while Shiro sleepily continued. 

"You' re a great fighter and not to mention an amazing cook and you're great with plants..and you are stubborn but in a good way? As if you won't give up-and… and…" 

Shiro shut his eyes with his breathing evenly going off signaling he had dozed off in his little compliment rant for Keith. Keith stammered staring at his sleeping friend who just showered him in sweet, nice words about him.

He put a hand to his chest only to withdraw it back so quick. His heart was pounding. 

Keith grabbed the pillow from behind his chest, screaming into it. 

* * *

Keith woke up feeling good. Amazingly good. 

Too good? 

Disorientation set in as Keith asked the question which was - 

Why did the lower half of his body feel heavy? 

And then-

The worse chain of reaction for Keith Kogane could possible happen as he became aware of his surroundings. 

So Keith had checked his watch first. He had only had slept for around six hours. Not bad however it was about four AM on Sunday. Still, so much time left when you are trapped in a store. 

That wasn't the concern Keith had at the moment though. 

Keith had swallowed, wondering about getting water, thinking again why his lower body was feeling heavy. Then he looked down. 

In midst of the night, Shiro and Keith got tangled up. Okay again. Keith could handle that. He could handle the pillows all around him and the sheets strewn haphazardly. 

What he couldn't handle was Shiro s face asleep, nestled snugly on his crotch. 

Which caused Keith to instantly have all the blood rush to his-

"No. No! Nooooo. No!" Keith whispered horrified as too much was happening while he threw covers off and nudged Shiro off, his dick deciding to betray him. 

Shiro did not need to see him get a hard-on from Shiro accidentally sleeping on his crotch - no! Not when Shiro had helped him so much with him sleeping! 

Keith stumbled out of bed knowing he wasn't going to make it to a real bathroom so he tiptoed with wince to the 'fake' bathroom for the area they were in and Keith prayed for the first time in his life that Shiro wasn't going to wake up as he climbed into the display shower and quietly pulled the shower curtain and grabbed a towel setting it down. 

He stuffed his shirt and sweater in his mouth to mute his moans he was grimly reminded of the fucking dare again with panties being dropped to his knees. 

A shit position with no noise to drown his sounds of masturbating, no water to wash away the mess, but Keith had to deal with it as he shut his eyes, and it wasn't exactly difficult to finish what had started because Shiro's nose shoved in his crotch already made a Keith extremely horny and with minutes Keith made a cry into his balled up shirt and spewed come all over the towel laid on the shower floor. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, readjusting his clothes with now one thing done. 

Getting rid of the evidence? 

Keith shoved the used towel in a display hamper. Was he proud of it? No. But desperate times called for desperate measures and Keith was desperate…. 

Keith peeked in the room to see Shiro was soundly asleep which in all honestly was a miracle with the music they still had to listen to and Keith orgasming in a nearby room but Keith took the blessing and ran with it. 

He nudged Shiro, waking him up, who groaned in response. 

"I'm going to the bathroom. Then I'll be at the cafeteria." 

Shiro nodded, half asleep. Keith wasn't sure if Shiro comprehended what Keith said because he seemed pretty out of it. 

Keith walked to the bathroom still a bit angry at the entrapment they were in but was beginning to notice things weren't so bad? Just as Shiro said. They could do this. It was almost over. Keith freshened up, avoiding looking at his reflection as he washed his hands because there was still a twinge of shame of how he started his morning and then he headed off to cafeteria where he just decided-

He's going to make Shiro breakfast. 

It's a thank you, Keith kept telling himself as he prepared strips of bacon, pancakes, and cheese omelet. A thank you for how kind Shiro has been and truthfully if Keith was trapped alone he would have broken half the store and used the knife to carve up so many things in anger. 

It's a thank you, he kept reassuring himself as he cracked eggs. 

So what if he's about to bring Shiro breakfast in bed - 

Keith cracked the egg in his hand. 

"Fuck-I-" 

He reached a clean paper towel and wiped the mess going for the sink to get the egg off with the gnawing thoughts of why was he doing this? Shiro could get food himself.

Keith waved his hands around, air drying them, and he ran his hands through his hair. 

He liked cooking for Shiro. That's it, yeah, he liked cooking for his friends.

Keith narrowed his eyes as he made pancake batter thinking of how much he hated making food with Hunk because he was so fixated with making everything perfect and with Lance, he was such a, Lance was a picky eater and . . . Allura always ate strangest things and - 

Keith nervously laughed to himself. Okay, so he just liked to cook for Shiro, that's normal. And so what if Shiro listed a bunch of nice things about him? And Keith really really really liked that but everyone likes compliments! And lots of guys mastur-

Keith stopped frying bacon, he slowly turned the stove off midway in between the cook with dawning realization with his worse fear coming true with what he didn't want to happen when Shiro returned into his life.

He gently put the spatula down, sliding to floor staring at the counter of half-cooked food. 

He was still in love with Shiro. 

Keith kicked the oven door in frustration and groaned. He spent over a year getting over those feelings when Shiro chose to marry Curtis because . . . because . . .

Keith never knew why. They always had a close bond but they just always stayed in the friend zone. Then Shiro announced the proposal causing Keith's world to shatter but he couldn't blame anyone because he never made a move nor Shiro. He just thought he had time. 

So they always stayed friends . . .up until Shiro stopped . . .talking to everyone and now…. 

Is that what Keith was now? A friend? An acquaintance? Someone Shiro still sees as never being relationship material because Keith was always there for Shiro and vice versa? Is that why Shiro was trying so hard to get Keith back to his good side? 

Keith seized the side of the metal counter, getting up and continuing to cook with pondering. It's not like he could just address Shiro 'Hey how do you feel about me?' especially since right now Keith himself was feeling dizzy from just finding out from his own obliviousness. 

On top of that, Shiro just got divorced.

Keith could vaguely remember Pidge talking about how the divorce papers were signed a few weeks ago and he was still moving stuff out Curtis's place! Shiro needs space. Keith wants the best for Shiro.

Keith loaded the omelet up with cheese and frowned. 

Even if that one year… was Shiro thinking what was best for him? 

* * *

Keith, out of habit, knocked on the side of the room and Shiro played along with 'a come in' to which Keith shook his head. He then found Shiro making the bed. 

"You don't have to do that." 

"Yeah, I but I feel bad."

"They locked us in here" 

"Not on purpose," Shiro glimpsed at Keith, seeing the tray of breakfast foods. He paused what he was doing. "What this?" 

"Breakfast?" Keith bluntly explained.

Shiro took a step forward seeing the arrangement.

"We've been making food together though." 

Keith set the tray down on the bed taking a seat as well. 

"I wanted to thank you for waking me up and talking with me through the nightmare . . ." 

Shiro sat down next to Keith who was bringing up his legs and crossing them. Shiro did the same, sitting across from Keith He grabbed a slice of bacon with his fingers. 

"Animal," Keith mocked.

"In more ways than one," Shiro said under his breath and Keith didn't understand the hidden innuendo. Shiro changed the subject quickly picking a fork up with a piece of the omelet and takin a bite saying how good it is. 

Keith smiled and Shiro asked if he was going to have any, seeing on how Keith was only drinking juice. 

"Oh I - I mostly just wanted to make food. Didn't think about myself and-" 

Keith's voice got quieter as Shiro's pout got bigger. He then cut another piece of omelet up and held it up to Keith. 

"Here." 

"Shiro it's for you . . ." 

"I can't est if you aren't going to eat. I'll feel better." 

"Shiro -" 

"Keith, please" Shiro batted his eyelashes making Keith squint his eyes in response knowing Shiro was taking advantage of him, with a puppy dog look. 

"Fine I-mphm!" 

Shiro put the fork in Keith's mouth and if Keith could squint anymore he would have his eyes shut as he didn't expect Shiro to spoon-feed him. 

"See not so ba-" Shiro paused still holding the utensil and Keith wasn't chewing, just recognizing that Shiro fed him, in a private bedroom, as they shared breakfast in bed that he fucking handmade. 

And it looks like Shiro just came to that realization too. 

Keith snatched the fork and swallowed the bite taking a few more of the omelet to satisfy Shiro. He handed it back, going back to his drink. 

"See? Ate something! Now you!" 

Keith sipped swiftly and Shiro nervously finished the food, the both of them evading looking at each other. 

Keith played with the fringe of the pillow as he listened to the metal hit ceramic plate and silent chewing, fighting the urge to touch his lips only to be snapped out of the trance when Shiro announced he's done and they should put these back in the kitchen. 

* * *

Keith offered to take the plates and clean them. After a mini back and forth Shiro reluctantly agreed walking around to the shop area with prepackaged goods out of curiosity giving Keith some alone time only for it to be interrupted with a drop of types of metal tins and plastic wrapping. Keith shut the faucet off and wiped the counter clean curious to see what Shiro found at the store for ready-made snacks. 

He was greeted with an assortment of gum and mints. Shiro also set down individually wrapped toothpicks he must have taken from the cash register section. 

Keith nearly wept. Showering? Okay, he could survive a few days but brushing teeth? He was feeling gross on top of the position of having to use just a store bathroom to freshen up and not sleeping in his bed and so forth.

So having Shiro find a temporary solution so he-so both of them would at least have 'cleaner' teeth-

Keith swiped a metal tin of mints and handful toothpicks already unwrapping one and picking at his teeth. Shiro chuckled, chewing. 

"Woah slow down."

Keith could smell strong mint from him, indicating Shiro already had practically chewed a whole pack on his own. He could not judge. Keith opened the tin, popping in a few cinnamon mints, and the little flavors instantly soothed him, getting rid of any bad tastes. 

Shiro crossed his arms. 

"Better?" 

"So. Much. How did you . . ?" Keith was so preoccupied with everything else going on he didn't even think about how something as simple as a how a pack of mints could cheer him up. Shiro put his hands in his pockets. 

"You kept doing his -" 

Shiro then made a motion with his face like he was picking something with his tongue on the back of his teeth. 

"-for the past - while you were cleaning the plate? And I just figured - " 

Shiro motioned to the mints and gum. Keith didn't even realize. He must have picked out any food bothering him just now but Shiro-

"I thought you had walked out when I was cleaning up the plates?" 

Shiro let out a belly laugh and Keith flushed at the sound. 

"I did Keith! I came back to ask if you wanted some sour gummy worms because I saw them in the shop and you didn't hear me even after I repeated myself three times. Then I saw you doing that look!" 

Shiro did the expression again and Keith grumbled, taking a mint out and flicking it at Shiro who protested in despair. Keith only threw more mints one by one. 

"I yield! I yield! " Shiro said, his hand up. 

"You better," Keith said, setting the mints down and using his hands to steady himself on the sink as he leaned a bit towards Shiro. 

"Yeah?" Shiro copied Keith's body language. "Or what?" 

The moment would have been really hot in Keith's mind and Keith probably would have grabbed Shiro by his shoulders then if - 

-if the moment wasn't ruined by the stupid sound system blasting across the store switching to the next song. Which was Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani. 

Amusing? Perhaps if this was the first time in the store but Keith cried and even Shiro looked a little peeved off at the songs they couldn't turn off. 

"How many times has the tracklist looped now? I've lost count around eighty five."

"You've been counting?!" Keith exclaimed, "I've been mentally putting each artist on a list of people I hate." 

"Is Lance on the top of that list." 

"You know me too well." 

Shiro tittered and he breathed loudly, his tuff of white hair floating up at his sigh only to drop back down sadly. 

"It's not so bad." 

"Yes, it is," Keith said back walking out of the cafeteria, holding the door open for Shiro. "Can you honestly say these songs aren't going to haunt your nightmares?" 

"Keith, I think you forget I worked retail before the planetarium. I'm used the mind-numbing repetitive BS. Where are we going?" 

Keith spun around and began to walk backwards so he could look at Shiro and walk at the same time. 

"Don't know. Killing time. It's what we got to do. I always forget you worked retail." 

"Cashier for six months and Keith, people are vicious, cruel, disgusting-" 

"Takashi Shirogane? Calling strangers negative things!?" Keith gasped calling out to the empty store. "Quick, someone! My friend has been replaced by a clone!" 

Shiro smiled softly at this while Keith turned back to him. 

"I like you this." 

Shiro stopped walking. 

"What do you mean?"

Keith reached into his pockets and put the sunglasses Shiro was eyeing earlier in the lost and found. Shiro reached to touch the plastic and metal but Keith grabbed his hand and put another item in the palm.

It was the NASA Keychain. 

"Loose. Happy. I like you when you are you."

Shiro clenched the keychain as Keith continued to walk in front of him. 

"Keith I -" 

"Ugh, now it's Miley Cyrus again. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against these singers Shiro you know me I could listen to anything hut it's just listening to something repetitive over and over-" Keith changed the subject as the music changed while they turned the corner. Shiro the keychain in his pocket and clipped the sunglasses to his shirt just as how Keith was attaching his stolen hair clip on his sweater. 

They had arrived at the laundry area with lines of multiple washing and drying machines all in rows and rows on display. Out of sheer interest, Shiro pressed one of the display dryers and it did an example of how powerful it was. He turned it off and Keith glared at it.

"That works fine but the tracks are busted on loop." 

Shiro glanced at all the cleaning supplies around - stuff such as brooms, mops, and so on.

"I hate being in areas like this."

"Why?" 

Shiro picked up a broom. 

"It's so . . grown-up? Does that make sense? Look at this," Shiro batted one of the washing machines. "Ten-year warranty plan with a one year guarantee of life-time happiness and money back if not satisfied plus free membership-it's mind-numbing! Adulthood isn't supposed to be this mind numbingly boring and -" 

Shiro batted the washing machine with the boom again. Keith climbed up on a washing machine, taking a seat. 

"I already have a retirement plan. Two savings funds as well and personal checks. "

Shiro leaned on the broom. 

" No, you don't. "

"The checks have wolves on them."

Keith put his head in his hands and Shiro stood up straighter. 

"What? Really? You?! A retirement plan?"

"Lance and Allura called me out on it? Saying how I never did anything fun anymore. How I've gotten so boring but I think stuff just happened one by one and now I think the more I think of what they say the more I hate myself and-" 

"Hey, woah, no Keith you're doing smart stuff," Shiro continued to lean on the broom. "Allura and Lance….okay Allura and Lance's wedding invitations are cotton candy scented and they are going to have cupcakes and mini hotdogs at their wedding as appetizers." 

Keith weakly grinned as Shiro proceeded. 

"They aren't the most responsible people on the planet. Perfect for each other? Oh yeah. But I once watched both of them spend all night planning the best way to spend a twenty-dollar bill to get as many value meals from a fast-food restaurant. Let them be the silly couple for a while but you?"

Shiro softly prodded Keith with the end of the broom.

"You are already steps ahead." 

"Feels like I'm going backwards." 

"I should be saying that," Shiro got up on an opposite washing machine across from Keith. "Got divorced, moved out, back at square one." 

"You aren't at square one. You have your friends…" Keith offered. "Us?". 

Shiro pondered for a moment twisting the broom back and forth.

"But things feel different sometimes when you leave for a period of time, you know? And it's just, I know things will never be the same."

"They don't have to be. You can always make things better," Keith said, trying to find the light at the end of this dark tunnel for Shiro. He wasn't sure exactly what wasn't the same for Shiro but Keith wanted Shiro to feel better. 

"Hey, remember when we all would go down to the theater to watch those bad plays and we got kicked out cause Lance started heckling?" Keith brought the memory back. Shiro stopped moving the broom in his hands. 

"He didn't have to do that but the actors were so so awful." 

"-and what about the time when Hunk demanded we go on a chocolate factory tour and we all got so sick that weekend!" 

"He didn't warn us everything would be free and we all had to call off work so Allura offered to let us all chill at her place and we made it a slumber party." Shiro smiled at the memory. Keith nodded. 

"Yeah! And now we are all going to a wedding and there will be new memories. Sure they aren't going to be the same but isn't that the good thing? That we get new ones?"

Shiro gave another nod feeling a little more at ease with Keith's reassurance. 

"I still would like to revisit some old places now that I'm back. Maybe make some new memories where there were old ones " 

"Like where?" 

Shiro thought for a moment now lightly tossing the broom handle up and down. 

"Oh, remember when Romelle invited us all out for karaoke! That was fun! 

Keith only replied with a grimace.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just I don't - I wasn't that good." 

"You were great Keith, don't even start-" 

"No, I wasn't. I mean you have like this Disney voice so of course, you can sing- wh-what are you doing Shiro?" 

Shiro was getting up on the washing machine and looking around towards the music. 

"Shiro?" 

"It should be starting soon…." Shiro mumbled as a Kesha song started to finish and Keith knew exactly what song was next. Keith fumbled to sit his knees. 

"Shiro are you seriously going to-" 

The techno music began to blast throughout the store and Shiro could only innocently smile at Keith who widened his eyes as the Starstruck by 3OH3 ft Katy Perry began to play.

_"Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go-"_

Shiro pointed up when the whistling would go off only to slam the broom handle down with a thud 

_"That's the way they all come through like,"_

He signaled up in between the music break of whistling to quickly pick up urging for Keith to join. Keith just could only begin to process what was going on because everything was happening so fast. 

Shiro continued, still egging Keith on.   
  
_"Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya, that's the way she come though like -" _

Keith was in between short-circuiting because he wasn't hallucinating. Shiro was nearly strutting using a broom as a could-be cane to indicate Keith across from him as he sang along with Katy Perry's next part. 

_"Cause I just set them up"_ Shiro walked amongst washing machines nearly gliding his voice pairing with Katy's as Keith stumbled up to follow Shiro. 

_"Just set them up, Just set them up, to knock them down-" _

Shiro then pointed the broom with a quick 'Come on! No one is here!' from Shiro at Keith and Keith realized Shiro was signaling for him to pick up where he left off .

_"Cause I just set them up,"_ Keith slowly sang the lyrics that have been stuck in his head from constant repetition over the weekend and Shiro bopped his shoulder in time with Keith's voice. With Shiro's whimsical attitude, Keith was finding his confidence, his voice growing stronger 

_"Just set them up, just set them up, to knock them down-"_

Shiro turned to Keith as they reached the end of the rows and with the beat dropping lower and lower as they had to go into the next lines of washing machines, being farther apart however were singing the chorus in tune and full blast with Shiro s brightly grinning and Keith with a hand to his heart, practically belting . 

_"I think I should know… how… to make love to something innocent, Without leaving my fingerprints out,"_

Keith needed to ignore the lyrics right now 

_"Now,! L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce,how do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out-" _

As did Shiro 

_"Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce" _

They both did

Because they were having fun. 

A bubbly shared laugh making Keith feel electric as the music started to rise. 

Shiro flipped the broom again so the handle would hit the metal of the washing machine dryer in time with the next lyrics and Keith could only laugh again joining with Shiro at the ridiculous chorus.   
  
_"Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go, all the people on the street know, iced out, lit-up make the kids go, all the people on the street know!"_

A point from Shiro with the broom at Keith for another takeaway, a bow, and now Keith was now into it. His turn to sing Katy and he walked rows from Shiro, currently by the drying machines, refusing to take his eyes off Shiro who was following Keith's gaze like a puppy on a leash. 

_"Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up, to knock them down-"_

Keith realized he was entering an area of the laundry section of store where there were dryers/washing machines stacked on each other so he turned with his end lyric and winked at Shiro as he dropped off, walking down the pathway with stacked front-loaded washer and dryer systems, seeing Shiro look confusedly, playfully, curious right before he disappeared. 

Shiro's voice echoed as Keith began to hum to the loud, dance techno music signaling at Shiro to find him.

_"Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up, to knock them down-"_

The beat dropped heavily again. Keith joined in for the next chorus giving Shiro a hint of where to find him while he continued to walk and hit washing machines with his fist to the beat of the music as he passed. 

_"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent, without leaving my fingerprints out, now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce-"_

Keith could feel the adrenaline rushing because his voice was getting louder but Shiro's was getting quieter. 

_"How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out, now . . . L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce-"_

A beat of techno music as Keith looked around not hearing Shiro at all. The music continued to rise and then-

A loud slam of the broom handle causing Keith to look towards the sound, seeing Shiro standing on the machine. He then brought the broom to his knee and broke it in half. 

Keith nearly stumbled to his knees from seeing Shiro's strength again but Shiro tossed him a half the broom and Keith needed to be in the moment. 

_"You know that type of shit just don’t work on me, whistlin’ and tryin’ to flirt with me!"_ Keith began to sing into the half broom handle while he walked away like Shiro was nothing. 

Shiro flipped the broom handle in his hands and then took a jump to the ground. With his feet making a satisfying thud, Keith slightly looked as Shiro went on. 

_"Don’t take this personally, 'Cause we were never in love-"_

Keith narrowed his eyes, no longer singing from the handle but pure voice as he stormed to Shiro who stepped back quickly by Keith's sudden bolt. 

_" It doesn’t really matter who you say you are-"_

Shiro then moved forward Keith with steps just as fervent. Keith refused to break eye contact. 

_" - Singin’ out the window of your car-"_ Shiro said back sounding just as distressed. 

Keith felt one of the washing machines behind him

_"Find another girl across the bar-"_ Keith sang and he began to sink. Literally. As he fell to the ground and Shiro did the same, still both of them looking at each other

_" Cause L-O-V-E’s not what this was-_" Keith affirmed, his voice shaking and the broken broom segments clattered on the floor with music doing another high rise for the final techno, dance-filled part of the sing indicating for the song to be loud, but Keith and Shiro were not. 

They were softly singing, eyes secured on each other. 

_"I think I should know-" _

Shiro's hands pinned Keith against the machine. 

_"-how . . .to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out . . . "_

Keith's heartbeat was going a mile a minute but his hands were reaching for Shiro's shoulders. 

_" . . .Now . . . .L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce . . . "_

Shiro's hands drawing closer to Keith almost as if he was just as desperate to touch Keith. 

_" . . .how… do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out-" _

They were so close Keith was sure he could feel all their adrenaline, the pounding heartbeats over the music, the shaky touches-all of it overriding their bodies in the heat of the moment. 

For the first time, the music was drowned out for the weekend. 

_"Now… L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce… "_ Keith and Shiro said to each other voices, trembling, bodies pressed up against each other.

The next track turned but it was tuned out with Shiro's hands on Keith's waist and Keith 's nails dug deep in Shiro's shoulders, desperate not to let go. They were still catching their breath but still refusing to look away. 

Until-

They heard footsteps. And voices. 

A split second of confusion from the both of them but the mirrored reaction meant they were hearing the same thing as they both climbed up. 

"Where is that coming from!" Keith demanded, fixing himself up. Shiro looked just as flushed and panicked. 

"Heels. I hear heels!" Shiro said grabbing Keith's hand quickly releasing it. Keith but the bullet as this was no time for hesitation. He grabbed Shiro's hand. 

"Your hearing is better than mine. I'm a better runner -" 

"What are you talking about? Keith!" Shiro yelped as Keith began to drag him across the store telling him to direct him with where those god damn heels were clacking. He was going to die if he was here with Shiro trapped for another night. If not death, he would do something stupid for sure so Keith needed to find that person. 

"Kelly I told you just wait til tomorrow to get your bag-" 

"-Uh? And not have my Gucci purse at Tommy Henderson's b-day bash?! Are you insane Samantha!?" 

"We shouldn't even be here-"

"Let's just go. I got my purse-" 

"Cash registers!!!" Shiro shook Keith's hand. Keith took a hard left of memory served correct. In the distance, Keith could see two girls his age were about to leave. 

"Wait!" Keith screamed yelling at those ditzes who were closing the doors. "Are you kidding me!?" Keith demanded as they were too busy taking to each other to notice the two people running to them as the doors shut. 

A shoe flew past Keith and it landed right at the shut doors. Keith looked at Shiro, who was huffing. 

"Fuck!" Shiro screamed, hitting a nearby fake plant display. Keith sunk to the ground in complete shock.

"How-how did they not - Shiro?"

Shiro was just walking in a circle. 

"I don't know Keith. We were right there! My god. How in the clouds are they!? Oh! But Kelly! Has her Gucci bag!" Shiro clapped with each word and then he threw his hands. Keith watched as Shiro ranted. 

Then he broke down laughing. First as a giggle and then a full-on tear-soaked laugh. Shiro stopped ranting to see if Keith was alright for he was on the floor, clutching his stomach and crying from laughter. 

"What's funny?" 

"It's," Keith tried to breathe. "It's one thing for me to be the irritated guy in a situation like this but you are always the calm one so seeing you like-" 

Keith gestured to all of the seething Shiro and another giggle escaped Keith's lips. The tension Shiro was starting to lift away viewing Keith become at ease. He was happy Keith was happy. Even if it was his irritation. 

Keith sat up, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Ohhh, whoo, I hope Kelly has a shit time at the party. Let's go. Let's kill the time on today." 

Shiro offered both of his hands and Keith grabbed them with no hesitation, getting up with a stumble. 

"Steady -" Shiro said while Keith almost fell into his chest. Keith drew back. 

"I know. I know. Let's just, come on."

* * *

Shiro and Keith had decided throughout the weekend, they were just going to spend the final hours resting until doors opened. 

They had chosen one of the fancier bedrooms with the larger bedrooms adorned with gorgeous flowers, wooden furniture, and crystal lamps. Keith had especially liked it because it had decent lighting with hanging crystal violet lights throughout the room and a fake, electronic fireplace that actually heated the room up. 

Shiro liked it because the bed was extremely soft and hand multiple plush, fake fur comforters.

They were both laying on the bed opposite of each other with Keith lying by the headboard and near Shiro's chest and Shiro's head by the footboard. 

Keith was using his stolen pen to draw on Shiro's left arm as Shiro was wearing the stolen sunglasses, examining the keychain against the light, watching colors bounce around the room. 

"What are you drawing?" Shiro asked. 

"Dicks," Keith lied. 

"Hot."

Keith batted Shiro's shoulder and he brought his arm up examining the impromptu drawing of a spaceship sprouting up from a garden of vines. 

"I wish my phone had battery life so I could take a picture. Your work is always incredible." 

Keith was used to compliments about his art but hearing it from Shiro was just… it was just different. 

"What are you going to do when you get out of here?" Keith asked, setting the pen down. He then began taking the hairclip, setting it down so he could take the stolen sweater off so his skin could breathe a bit more in is regular t-shirt. 

"File complaints about us getting locked in here," Shiro said, taking off the glasses, closing them. "Maybe Pidge and Allura can get like a social media thing going cause this is just ridiculous."

"It wasn't all bad though….right?" Keith questioned. 

No answer and dread filled Keith. 

"R-Right Shiro?" 

"Keith I lied." 

It was like glass shattering but Keith didn't know what Shiro just shattered. So he trecked with cautious, delicate footsteps. 

"About what…." 

"Why I divorced Curtis." 

Keith sat up. He couldn't look at Shiro. And Shiro? Shiro had his prosthetic arm over his eyes as he continued to lie on his back. 

".... what happened?" Keith continued to walk forward this line of questioning. 

"I was honest about diving way too fast with Curtis and not realizing my feelings for him were not real until the damage was done."

"Okay . . ."

"What I lied about….was you. I divorced Curtis because of you."

The glass was Keith

And it pierced. It cut and it was almost as if Shiro just stabbed him. 

"You . . . you don't get to say-no I - you're lying-" Keith couldn't even make a coherent sentence. It was too much with so few words. Shiro went on. 

"I realized it a couple of months in? That Curtis was a mistake but I kept thinking 'Try.' But all I kept wanting was you. Wanting you to be in the house. Wanting to wake up next to you-" 

Keith shuffled on his knees and dragged Shiro's arm off.

"You don't get to say that!" Keith yelled, voice cracking. "You don't get to -" Keith brought his words back seeing Shiro was covering his own face to hide the streaming tears that came out of the confession. 

"Shiro . . ." 

"I'm so sorry Keith." 

Keith began to gently wipe the tears off, feeling anger deteriorate quickly despite wanting to be mad. It was just . . .Shiro looked like he was fighting a war and right now, anger wasn't going to help. Especially with the weekend they had. 

"So what happened?" Keith asked, still hovering above Shiro to clean his face up. "If . . .you were having trouble with walking away how did you get divorced?" 

Shiro's mood instantly switched from distressed to embarrassed. He shifted under Keith's position. 

"Shiro please be honest with me," Keith quietly pleaded. 

Shiro closed his eyes, turning away. 

"I… I said your name during sex." 

Keith stumbled off, equally as red as Shiro now. Shiro went on because Keith asked him to be honest. 

"Curtis thought he misheard… so he let It pass but it happened a few times. Then Curtis said I needed to decide the marriage as worth pursuing so . . ." 

Shiro slowly opened his eyes. 

"So I'm divorced."

"Because of me-" 

"No Keith it's not your fault -" 

"I know that!" Keith said frustrated. "I mean just-the divorce happened because-I-you know what I- you fantasized about me!?" 

Shiro coughed, suddenly bringing himself to look at Keith. 

"That's your takeaway!? I just told you this whole spiel of why I'm divorced and my feelings about you and you want to know about how I jack off-" 

"So you also touch yourself to me?!" Keith hollered at the bonus discovery. 

"What!? Wait!" 

"I mean what else are you doing about me? Got any toys?" Keith joked and Shiro rolled his eyes, 

"You are ruthless," Shiro said, jabbing Keith's chest. 

"You love it." 

Shiro opened his mouth to speak but Keith didn't let him. He had to grab this moment because he already let one pass before.

"Just like I love you," Keith confessed.

A dawning realization as Keith crossed his arms for a hug of safety in case of rejection. Shiro carefully reached for Keith's arms, bringing them apart, cautious as ever. 

Keith couldn't handle it. 

He grabbed Shiro by his clothes, kissing him hard, allowing himself to taste what he's been craving this whole time. With one hand pulling Shiro closer and the other running his nails through his scruffy, soft hair- Keith could now name what bliss was as Shiro moaned against his lips.

They pulled away reassessing the moment they just shared. Keith put his forehead against Shiro's. 

"You take too long," Keith mumbled happily.

"You're amazing, absolutely incredible -" 

"Compliments are appreciated but this-" Keith nipped at Shiro's lip, cupping his face. "-will get you everywhere." 

Shiro happily hummed watching Keith move back against the bed right against the headboard. Shiro crawled towards Keith, his hands hitting against the wood, ready for them to finish what they started down at the laundry section. 

Shiro's hands began to go under Keith's shirt and -

Horror mixed with alarms rang through Keith's head as he now remembered a very important fact. 

The. 

Fucking. 

Dare. 

Keith batted Shiro's hand and Shiro quickly withdrew. 

"Wait no!" Keith protested and groaned in his hands. Shiro squinted, very confused.

"Mixed signals here but I don't want to push you-" 

"No, Shiro it's not you! Lance and Allura-I want you to utterly rail me but I-" 

"What do Lance and Allura have anything to do with this!?" Shiro was completely lost as Keith frantically went on tangents. There weren't many ways out of this. 

"Lance and Allura…dared me to wear lingerie." 

"... Okay. That's . . . help me out here? I'm still lost." 

Keith wanted to kiss Shiro for being so innocent but he had to shoot himself in the foot right now. 

"They dared me on Friday. And I was supposed to wear it for a day." 

Keith reached in his shirt to sheepishly show a glittery, creamy colored shoulder bra strap. Shiro covered his mouth, his eyes shining. 

"Don't laugh!" 

"I'm not! It's cute!" Shiro protested, trying desperately to hold back any laughter. "Go Allura and Lance. I mean, I don't know why you didn't just take it off?" 

"I tried! Didn't you wonder why I was in the bathroom so long the first few times!?" Keith exclaimed ripping his shirt off showing the extravagant wedding bra with glitter, sparkles and fluffy fur trim. He pointed to his back showing the complex back closure with ribbons and lace. 

"There are hooks and even a zipper! Why!? I-" 

Shiro's fingers danced around Keith's spine, feeling the closure. Keith shivered under the touch. 

"It's… It actually is really . . . cute…." Shiro whispered almost to himself. "Want me to take it off?" 

Keith was how struggling to find words. He was desperate to have the bra ripped off minutes ago but with Shiro feeling the fabric and running his finger under the shoulder strap. 

"It… It can wait…" Keith said and Shiro snapped the strap down causing Keith to involuntarily yelp. 

"Sh-Keith I'm sorr-" 

Keith shifted around with wide eyes at the new discovery of enjoying the fancy fabric on himself and Shiro playing with it. 

"Shiro…"

Shiro didn't need extra words. Keith's exhilarated, shocked expression seemed to be enough as they both fumbled quickly to move around shifting Keith in his back and having Shiro strip his shirt off, peppering kisses in between.

Shiro continued to lap his tongue around Keith's abs as he arched his back up approvingly, hands rolling tightly on the sheets and comforters, suddenly thankful for the privacy of where they were. 

Keith eyed Shiro's mouth close to his jeans, his teeth ripping off the button of Keith's zipper. Shiro's hands went to zip and take those pants down but Keith - 

Keith had a flash of deja vu from the morning and he snickered. 

"Oh now I get why you were on my crotch this morning -" 

Shiro snapped up shocked. 

"I did what!?" 

Keith needed to shove a sock in his mouth because he was becoming his own cockblock because he now needed to explain Shiro's sleep movement. 

"No! It's okay! You were asleep and you just were hugging my-Shiro don't worry-" Keith continued to stammer until he had to be an idiot and go. "If it's any consolation I had jack myself off in a fake bathroom because you unintentionally gave me morning wood in your sleep-fuck!" Keith swore, making Shiro burst out laughing at the abrupt confession. 

"We -" Shiro put his forehead on Keith's shoulder, still laughing. "We are bad at this." 

Keith softly kneed Shiro's leg. 

"Incredibly bad but I think it's cause we are just excited…" 

"Extremely excited. Can you blame me?" Shiro gestured to Keith. Keith felt warm and relaxed. Suddenly tension and worries seemed not to matter to Keith in the moment because even if the time wasn't amazing it didn't matter. The whole weekend wasn't amazing for Pete's sake but it became better because Shiro was here. 

Shiro was here with Keith. 

"Let me try something else," Keith mumbled, grabbing Shiro's hand, leading him to lie down. Shiro obeyed, watching Keith like a hawk as Keith unbuttoned Shiro's pants. He reached his hand down and began to stroke Shiro's cock over his underwear and Shiro didn't have a chance to filter the guttural groan the escaped his lips. 

"At least take them off-" Shiro demanded as Keith watched Shiro. 

"What's that thing you always used to tell me? Patience?" 

"Oh fuck of-" Shiro said with a smirk, his words coming back to haunt him but the smirk got slapped clean off his face as Keith dipped down. He toyed the elastic of Shiro's underwear, pulling it down and eyed the hardening cock. 

"Don't-Don't push yourself-" 

"What? Why?" Keith paused glancing at Shiro who was hesitantly looking at Keith. Sure Shiro was at times someone who liked to play a bit safe and Shiro was big-okay Keith was holding back-Shiro was huge, however, Shiro knew Keith and he knew Keith didn't hold back nor play with limits. 

"It's just that when Curtis-"

Oh fuck Curtis. 

Keith twitched now having a clear, mental image that Shiro's past husband was never to properly, fully take him on, most likely choking on him, causing Shiro to worry. 

He took a long lick on the side of Shiro's dick up to the head and around as his hand stroked under causing Shiro to dip his head back, gripping the footboard. 

"I'm not him," Keith said, as a permanent statement. 

"Thankfully." 

Keith continued, now making a show that he can indeed actually put Shiro's full cock in his mouth, gripping his waist as sucking him off with his head bobbing around slowly, taking his sweet time. He would occasionally look up at Shiro watching him avoid his gaze as he panted faster and fast and Keith could feel him heating up.

"Look at me," Keith said in between as he played with the tip of Shiro's cock. 

"Ke-Keith if I do-I'll come-" 

"That's the point," Keith said, utterly melting at Shiro still trying to be a gentleman, knowing the guilt was still wavering but Shiro was allowed to be filthy with him right now. Keith was letting him. He reached up to tilt Shiro's chin. His eyes fluttered open uneasily greeting Keith's. Shiro was breathless despite Keith should be. 

"It's okay. I'm here." 

Keith gave him a quick peck on the lips and went down, grinning at the surprised yelp from Shiro as he continued. A moment's view and Keith could see Shiro was watching him suck him off, now fascinated, his chest rising. His hips thrust involuntarily and Keith backed in time, only continuing on feeling precum leak and drip down the side of his mouth, his eyes watering-

"Keith-I-Keith I can't-" 

Keith glanced up at Shiro his mouth full of Shiro's cock and balls. He couldn't hold it in anymore and Keith felt the warm, come burst out into his mouth, dribbling down his lips as he pulled away, sputtering. 

"Keith I'm-" Shiro began leaning towards Keith to wipe his face. Keith took the opportunity and grabbed Shiro behind the neck bringing him in for a sloppy, cum covered kiss shutting up any apologies that wi[puld spill from Shiro's lips.

With a release, Shiro wiped his lips dazed, looking absolutely smitten and shocked as Keith licked his lips. 

"I think…. we found a way to pass the time," Shiro said, excitement revealing himself in his voice. 

"I think we have." 

* * *

Time suddenly was flying by for the first time this weekend with Shiro and Keith unable to keep their hands off each other due to everything out in the open. Immediately, they realized that the entire store was now up for the grabs and they had unfinished business with each other.

It was a blur for Keith to be truthful. 

From fucking in bedroom after bedroom with Shiro stripping down the elegant, sparkly panties and using the stolen lube which they now were grateful for Lola who was horny enough to carry lube in her purse and forget it here as Shiro railed Keith over and over on mattresses sold to the public as he screamed Shiro's names excitedly because Shiro was his for the first time in his life. 

To going back to the laundry room and Keith slamming Shiro against a dryer machine and bending him over so he could spread his ass cheeks and eat him out, having Shiro writhe in pleasure over and over, only surprise him midway by turning on the display test feature so Shiro's dick vibrated against the shaking machine giving him bonus delight. 

At some point Keith was sucking Shiro again near a couch display section and Shiro noticed Keith was humping the air impulsively and Shiro pointed it out saying how adorable it was and Keith found it embarrassing but the current position they were in didn't help in as he went back to giving Shiro another bj. 

That's when Shiro slid a stuffed pillow in between Keith's legs and Keith pulled back unamused as Shiro politely smiled, telling him he could technically hump that. 

Keith wasn't exactly proud of that because ended up doing that and imagining it was Shiro while still sucking Shiro off. 

Shiro had similar moments where he wasn't exactly proud of what he was doing such as fucking on expensive materials customers were suppose to test like getting on all fours on the shaggy, soft carpet the public was supposed to touch.

But he let himself so Keith could shove his dick in and pound him while his watched his reflection on a display mirror and he didn't stop himself nor Keith because it was like a year of missing Keith and all the pent up frustration of wanting this spilled onto hours of energy and need. 

Shiro even recalled at one of their breathers Keith stated he couldn't believe that he came back here for choosing a desk and it ended up like this. Shiro was surprised Keith didn't make a choice. 

Which led to them, nearly completely naked except for Keith in a bra just casually leaning and discussing about the two desks pros and cons about both desks.

"You see this one has two different shelves, has a cup holder, is made of better wood, and even has a light feature." 

"What about that one." 

"...that one is red." 

Shiro was in love with this man. He genuinely was as Keith continued to talk about the features of said desks. 

"The point is I'm just worried about which one is stronger because my past desk broke-" 

"Well, we can easily test strength-"

A shared, sly smirk and again, Shiro was not proud of what he kept suggesting Keith and him 'tested strength' of the desks by getting on them to fuck each other, thrusting heavily, enjoying the sounds of their moans and cries ending in spewing come all over the expensive, extravagant wood. 

From pinning each other on various seats to making out on the bathroom sink, there were no limits. 

The only limit they had was each other. 

And their limit against each other was gone. . 

* * *

"Sirs. You have to come with us." 

"Shiro turn off that alarm," Keith said into Shiro's chest. Shiro only brought the covers up the two of them, clutching Keitch closer not wanting to get up from this perfect sleeplike state.

"Keith . . . you get it . . . " 

"Sirs!" 

Keith and Shiro sat up in the bed they first confessed in and was greeted with store security, police, workers and-

"Fucking Kelly and Samantha!" Keith pointed at the worker reaching to grab her not remembering he had no underwear on. "You didn't hear our cries for help!?" 

"Keith! Keith -" Shiro repeated holding him back as the two girls hid behind another coworker.

"No! We got locked in here for a weekend!" 

"Our store is destroyed!" a manager argued back. 

"A lot of-" a cop coughed attempting to find the right words. "-a lot of DNA is here? I'm assuming it's yours?" 

Shiro put his head in his hands now having to deal with the consequences of what happened. Keith crossed his arms. 

"Yeah what of it?! Maybe don't fucking lock your customers in your store!"

"Sir calm down-" 

"Don't tell him to calm down-" Shiro cut in now just as pissed someone tried to stop Keith's anger. Words only louder and angrier until a scream interrupted everyone. 

"What is this on the couch I just sat on!?" a customer demanded across the store. 

Everyone glared at Shiro and Keith. Keith pointed at the shrill voice. 

"Oh! So you're gonna help them! But not us!" 

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"Look at this! You guys are on every channel!" Pidge flipped through. Keith sneered at the TV seeing even talk shows talk about the homewares store snafu. 

It had been over a week since they had gotten trapped. When Shiro and Keith got dressed and finally saw sunlight they were greeted with cameras because Allura and Lance panicked. 

They quickly pieced together something was wrong when Keith wasn't responding to the twenty-four hour dare. Then when they couldn't find Shiro, they only got more worried and even went to the police station. 

Meanwhile, the store had contacted the police themselves thinking there was a break-on seeing all the wreckage caused by Shiro and Keith. When they discovered Keith and Shiro, Allura and Lance were notified.

Which Allura and Lance found-

-hilarious. 

Lance danced his phone in front of Keith, who nearly snapped his pen from the store on half. He had made sure to grab the stolen items from the lost-in-found before they were dragged out because - 

-well because Keith wanted the little souvenirs. Seeing Shiro's face light up when he showed he swiped the glasses and keychain for him again was worth it. 

"You guys are still trending!" 

"That's cause people want to see the footage of you guys fucking-"

"Which was deleted!" Keith slammed the pen down on the red desk. There were little repercussions for what happened. Since footage showed constant attempts of escape from Keith and Shiro, they didn't even have to go to court nor pay damages as they were trapped and couldn't call for help. 

They were even given high priced gift cards for the store as reimbursement and offered a public apology to which they both denied but they used the gift cards.

In exchange, they weren't allowed in the store. Only could do online shopping at their site. 

Fine by both of them. Keith got his desk. Shiro bought the nice little desk rock lamp he eyed the first time he went with Allura and Lance. Keith even added a few extra things to his cart. 

"Only the security team and cops saw the footage," Shiro explained as he didn't look up from his phone. "It won't get out to the public. It was deleted. We saw it get deleted at the station." 

"They are calling you a power couple on the internet. Some even saying badass for breaking in,"Allura gestured to her phone. 

"We didn't break in-" Shiro corrected, pointing his phone, the NASA keychain dangling on it. 

"-but we are powerful," Keith added, receiving an email notification. 

The bed he and Shiro confessed on and the hanging, purple lights were arriving this week. He smiled. 

"I still think the store should have dealt with it better I mean I can't believe you guys were locked in for that long!" Hunk exclaimed. 

"Thank god you guys noticed!" Pidge said to Allura and Lance who proudly looked up from their phones.

"Oh my god so when we went to the police -" 

Another text and Keith steered away from the conversation. 

_Can't wait to move in with you this week_

Shiro looked up from his phone. He beamed at Keith. 

Keith quickly typed back just as happy with a full heart. 

_Me too. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> >< hope u enjoyed


End file.
